The History of Arx
The History of Arx is a book written by Maioo Kasmadian outlining the history of the human kingdom of Arx. The following is some of its text. : "In ancient times, five human tribes inhabited the largest continent in our world. These tribes were always at war, and the more structured they became, the worse it got. After years of war and a build-up of hatred, a man named Poxsellis came and succeeded in uniting these different groups. He became the first king of the humans. : After the last Battle of the Shattered Shields, in the year 170, Arx enjoyed its longest ever period of peace and prosperity. During Poxsellis' reign, the only period of war was in fact the philosophical wars of the conflict we call 'the War of the Magi'. However, even though this war was brutal and many people died in it, in fact, it only lasted a few months and had no effect on the political leadership of our kingdom. : For the rest of his reign, Poxsellis was faced by a number of threats. A large number of goblin invasions were warded off, as rat-men began to live in the city's sewer. Battles were bloody and this unjust war lasted a long time, but the kingdom's armies, led by Poxsellis himself, massacred their enemies. And once more, peace reigned over Arx. : The exploration of the oceans began. Many strong boats put out to sea on the oceans to seek new lands and new treasures. But in 216, a meteor fell to earth in our world. At first, nobody thought anything of this phenomenon, but certain visionaries sensed that it was a very bad omen for Arx's future. : In fact, just years later, our sun began to die. Light became rarer and rarer and the temperature plummeted to dangerous levels. Our then very youthful king Lunshire, son of Poxsellis, ordered that the whole city move to a nearby disused dwarf mines. : It was an enormous amount of work, but all people knew they were working for their own salvation, and not a soul complained. A peace treaty was signed with all the other races, except the rat-men, with whom it is impossible to talk. However, their attacks became fewer at this time. : All were busy saving Arx, saving their own lives. A treaty was signed giving a level of the mine to each race in exchange for the work done. : This harmony lasted five years, during which time our sun perished. Everyhing was done to save Arx's inhabitants, but nevertheless, many lost their lives. In addition, nothing was heard from any of the other cities on the continent, and the logical conclusion was reached that they had done the same. It was not until much later that news arrived, born by members of the Guild of Travellers. Other fortresses did still exist, spread across the continent, imprisoned in a thick shell of ice. : The Guild of Travellers is now the only thing that allowed communication, and the occasional traffic of luxury poducts, to flow between them. Apart from these sporadic contacts, Arx is totally self-sufficient." Real World The History of Arx is a book seen in the game Arx Fatalis. Category:Books Category:Arx Fatalis Books